It is common to find mechanical walkways like those mentioned above in which various sections are established, acting at different speeds such that, according to the operating direction thereof, a first embarking area having a slow speed, an acceleration area, a maximum speed intermediate area, a deceleration area, and a slow speed disembarking area are established in the walkway.
To achieve the variable speed which is necessary in the acceleration and deceleration areas, there are different solutions including the one provided in ES2179720. Said document describes an acceleration walkway with a moving surface formed by plate assemblies, each one formed by a front plate and a rear plate, hinged to one another according to an axis perpendicular to the operating direction. The rear plate of each assembly is assembled on lateral guides and chains, whereas front plate is connected to the rear plate of the plate assembly located immediately in front of it. The chains are formed by bent and straight links and are driven between lateral guides causing the tilting of the links. The walkway includes embarking and disembarking areas in which the plates circulate at slow speed, a central area in which the plates circulate at fast speed, and two transition areas in which the plates accelerate and decelerate as a result of the folding or unfolding of the lateral chains.